Hiashi's redemption
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When the Hyuga clan activates Neji's seal because of his choice to be with Tenten, it's time for Hiashi's redemption. Neji/Tenten


A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a story for Neji and Tenten, but Neji's birthday seems like the right time to write one again. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Hiashi was surprised at the sight that awaited him on Team Gai's training ground, not that the surprise showed on his face. Neji and him had been appointed for a training session and when his normally very reliable nephew hadn't shown up, he had assumed that Gai had ordered extra training. However what was happening in front of his eyes now was far from that. Neji was kissing a girl and it didn't look like it was the first time. Despite, that the young woman wasn't facing Hiashi the hairstyle was quite familiar. By the looks of it, it had to be Tenten, one of his eldest daughter's friends as well as Neji's best friend and teammate.

On second thought it shouldn't have surprised him. Tenten was Neji's closest friend and he more than once proved that he trusted her completely while in battle. Hiashi knew that Tenten was the only one Neji had told about the Hyuga's secret blind spot. It was the only weakness in the otherwise perfect sight and for him to let her know that was a huge sign of trust. So maybe, considering that, it wasn't as surprising as he had thought in the beginning.

Suddenly Neji broke the kiss and faced Hiashi. It seemed that he had finally realized that they weren't alone anymore. Tenten looked confused for a second, but when she turned around and saw their visitor she blushed bright red.

"Uncle." The young Hyuga greeted. His voice was emotionless as always, but he had the tiniest bit red on his cheeks as well.

"Hiashi-sama." Tenten bowed. Her voice, unlike Neji's, showed her feelings.

Hiashi would have looked amused if he hadn't been a Hyuga. The sight of the two shinobi was just too good not to be. Despite the awkwardness of the young couple Hiashi realized that Neji didn't move away from Tenten, if anything he stepped even closer, their hands touching lightly. He stood to what they had done and towhat she meant to him and that alone let Hiashi's lip tug the tiniest bit upwards.

"Neji, Tenten." He greeted before looking at his nephew. "You were late to our training."

"I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind."

"I see that." The reason for his forgetfulness flinched at that. "Seeing that it's already late why don't you invite Tenten to eat dinner with us."

"Thank you for the offer Hiashi-sama, but I don't want to disturb your family dinner." Tenten answered nervously. She had eaten over at the Hyuga compound when she had visited Hinata or when Neji and her got back late from a mission, but this was different. After the situation Hiashi found them in, it would mean something more to take part in a family dinner and she didn't know if Neji wanted to make it official to his clan.

"I think my uncle is right. We have been training since this morning and you must be hungry." Neji said and looked reassuringly at his weapon mistress.

A silent conversation seemed to pass between them and then Tenten faced Hiashi again, smiling this time.

"Then I would love to."

Tenten was a gain for the dinner to say the least. His daughter was more open, seeing that one of her best friends was present and even Neji seemed to be more talkative than before. During the dinner Hiashi took his time to take a closer look at the couple and especially at Neji.

He saw it, the adoring and soft look in his nephew's eyes and he was more than glad for it. After what Neji had said during the Chunin Exams Hiashi knew that he had a lot to make up for so he had begun to train with Neji. However until now the young Hyuga never seemed entirely happy and it seemed that Tenten had been the last bit that had been missing for his happiness. Maybe Neji finally had a chance to be happy.

Hiashi's hope didn't last long. Half a year later, a year since Neji and Tenten were together as Hinata had told him, Neji told Hiashi and the council of Hyuga elders that he wanted to marry Tenten. While Hiashi would be more than happy to agree the elders weren't.

"We have tolerated this relationship long enough. She hasn't even a clan and she is still a Chunin, that's not acceptable for a wife of a Hyuga. Then, if you ever decide to have children with her, there is a chance that they won't have the Hyuga eyes, seeing that hers are brown. We can't accept that. We expect you to end whatever relationship you have with her immediately."

Hiashi saw a hard look enter Neji's eyes.

"No."

"You are disobeying the elders for a girl?"

"No, not for a girl. For the strong and skillful kunoichi I want to marry."

"You won't disobey us."

Before Hiashi could prevent it one of the elders activated Neji's caged bird seal. For a moment he was too shocked at the sight of his nephew falling to his knees in utter pain, before he reacted.

"Enough. Let him be." The elders looked surprised but deactivated the seal. Not one moment too late then Neji fell unconscious to the floor.

With one cold glance at the elders Hiashi picked his nephew up and brought him to his room. He hadn't thought that this would happen. They were changing the clan's structure, but it seemed that the elders didn't agree to the new changes.

An hour later a knock on the door pulled Hiashi out of his thoughts and after allowing whoever it was to come in Tenten entered the room.

"Hiashi-sama." She bowed. "Hinata let me in. May I stay?" The clan leader only nodded and saw how Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of Neji.

"Neji." The young kunoichi knelt down next to Neji and took one of his hands in hers. To both shinobi's surprise Neji opened his eyes the tiniest bit.

"T-Tenten what are you doing here?" His voice sounded rough and weak.

"When you didn't come to our training I was worried, so I came here to look for you. Neji what happened?"

"The elders forbade me to see you and I disagreed, so they activated the seal."

Tenten gasped before she embraced him as good as she could while he couldn't move. Both of them seemed to have forgotten about Hiashi in the room who had watched them with sad eyes. Now he stood up and left the room without a word, letting them have a moment to themselves.

Two hours later Hiashi came back into the room to find Tenten asleep at Neji's side. His nephew had an arm wrapped protectively around her waist while fresh tear stains could be seen on Tenten's cheeks. It was obvious that the couple was afraid that they wouldn't be able to be together anymore.

"Please let her stay, only for today." The young Hyuga's voice was still weak, but Hiashi heard the determination in his voice. Neji normally had too much pride to ask for something, so it must really be important for him to have her by his side, so Hiashi only nodded in response and left the room.

Since then Tenten had stopped coming to the Hyuga compound and Hiashi saw the change in his nephew immediately. Neji spent all his time with his team, the only way he was allowed to see Tenten. He refused to take part in family dinners and he went back to calling Hiashi 'Hiashi-sama' instead of 'uncle'. His cold emotionless demeanor was back and he didn't speak to anyone on the compound except it was absolutely necessary due to his duties. Even seeing all this Hiashi still hesitated to speak up against the elders. However a recent incident on an early morning convinced him that he needed to find the courage to do so.

Neji hadn't been able to go on a mission with Team Gai due to his clan duties, so he hadn't been able to see Tenten for three weeks. Hiashi knew that it must have pained him, but he had no idea how much until he saw them together at the gate of the compound.

It was early in the morning and normally no one was awake at this time. Hiashi wasn't able to sleep as well as he used to since Neji's seal had been activated, so he had decided for an early morning meditation. To his surprise he saw two people at the gate and by looking closer at them he recognized his nephew and Tenten in a deep embrace. It had been three weeks and he could clearly see how much these two must have missed each other. Neji didn't even seemed to care that they were in front of the Hyuga compound and that everyone could see them.

The embrace showed such intimacy and care that Hiashi averted his eyes. It was in that moment that he realized how much this kunoichi really meant to Neji and when his nephew noticed him it only confirmed that. When Neji faced him he had a hard and determine look in his eyes. Tenten, who he had pulled behind himself to shield her, was stepping out next to him, clearly standing up for herself and what they meant to each other.

The sight was heartbreaking and Hiashi only nodded at the couple in greeting before continuing his way to his training ground. It was time for a change. Not minor changes like they had done so far, but a huge one that really changed the structures of the clan and finally set his nephew free.

In the next clan meeting Hiashi took his chance to enforce his decision.

"We all agreed that the Hyuga clan needs a new structure, but so far we have only done minor changes. I, as the head of the Hyuga clan, want my daughter Hinata and my nephew Neji to take over for me when the time is right, but I don't want to pass them the clan as it is. First of all the clan head should be the only one deciding about the future of our clan." With that he released the elders of their duties and everyone present knew it. "Any Hyuga should be able to marry who he decides on, no matter if Main House..." He looked at Hinata. "...or Branch House..." Now he faced Neji whose eyes widened. "... because in the future there will be no divide between houses. We are one clan so everyone should be treated equally."

It would be hard for everyone to get used to the changes, especially the older Hyugas, but Hiashi was sure that he did the right thing. A change was exactly what the Hyuga clan needed to make up for the past. To his surprise Neji stayed behind after the meeting.

"Uncle." For the first time since his seal had been activated Neji called him that and Hiashi was glad about it. "Thank you." With that the young Hyuga left the room, undoubtedly searching for Tenten.

Hiashi smiled the tiniest bit at the retreating back of his nephew. He felt that for the first time in his life he really deserved that Neji called him uncle. Neji could be free now just like Hizashi would have wanted it.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
